Rose blanche assassinée
by NaimaSariah
Summary: "Qui donc ose peindre ces roses blanches en rouge ?" , s'exclama la Reine avec fureur. Les roses blanches déplaisent à la Reine de Cœur. Alors on les peint de sang aussi rouge que la chair de ses tentacules, aussi vermeil que les lèvres de Lizzie. Mais pourquoi donc la Reine se met-elle en colère ? OS (Rated T pour l'allusion au viol)


Salutations ! Me voilà à me lancer dans le fandom de McGee avec un petit OS tout chaud d'AMR, dans lequel je me suis mise au défi de changer de style d'écriture. J'espère que le rendu sera à votre goût.

Je me suis principalement inspirée de la thématique des roses blanches peintes rouges, que je trouve avoir été plutôt négligée dans l'adaptation de McGee. Dans cet Os, j'apparente en quelque sorte le personnage de Lizzie à la Reine de Cœur. Cette idée m'est venue en tête suite à une scène où Alice retrouve la Reine à la fin du jeu et l'interpelle en disant « Oh ma Lizzie ! » d'une voix suppliante.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture chers amis !

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à _Lewis Carroll_ et sont issus de l'adaptation d'_American McGee_. Je ne possède donc aucun droit, si ce n'est mon imagination (tordue?).

* * *

**Rose blanche assassinée**

* * *

.

« Comme elles sont belles cette année. », se ravit Mrs Liddell en frôlant du bout des doigts les rosiers blancs de son jardin.

Elle dévalait les escaliers avec sérénité, laissant ses oreilles bercées par la brise du matin, mêlée aux rires charmants de ses deux petites filles. Douces petites merveilles candides et innocentes, jouant dans l'herbe sans le moindre souci de salir leurs jupons. La grâce et la beauté se figuraient sur les traits de l'aînée avec délicatesse. La plus jeune, pauvre godiche victime de naïveté et d'imagination, ne cessait de rouler au milieu des parterres de fleurs, prétextant de rester allongée pour les écouter chanter.

Lizzie roula les yeux, ne pouvant néanmoins retenir son amusement devant les élans saugrenus de sa petite sœur. La main à la terre, Alice se releva et jeta sans ménage la boue sur la jolie robe jade de sa sœur. Lizzie s'exclama, indignée. Elle courut après elle, lui faire payer pour son insolence enfantine, à travers les tourbillons du labyrinthe. La jeune fille n'avait aucune peur de se perdre. Les rires de la petite Alice lui guideraient le chemin.

Elle filait, filait comme un lapin, entre les dédales, avide de découvertes, voulant échapper au courroux de sa sœur. Mais Alice avait des petites jambes, pour autant qu'elle courrait vite. Lizzie la rattrapa et la fit chuter à terre avec elle. Affalée, sa petite sœur prise au piège, elle lui infligea le supplice des pincements et des chatouilles.

La silhouette svelte de Mrs Liddell vint jusqu'à elles, alertée par les exclamations de la cadette. Elle s'offusqua en voyant l'état de la dentelle tâchée de terre. Ses filles cessèrent immédiatement leurs jeux en entendant le ton sévère de leur mère.

« Et vos manières ? », s'écria-t-elle en tentant d'arranger les cheveux d'Alice. « Votre nourrice serait heurtée de vous voir vous comporter comme des gavroches ! »

Alice croisa les bras, bourrue. Lizzie se plaignit, tandis que sa mère lui desserra le col avant de lui recommander d'aller se changer.

« Vous êtes des dames, à présent. », poursuivit Mrs Liddell d'une voix plus tendre. « Vous devez rester droites et dignes de votre rang, pas jouer aux petits sauvageons. Relevez la tête, redressez les épaules, soyez belles et généreuses. » Elle se tourna vers l'un des rosiers blancs et cueillit l'une des fleurs avec soin, sans se piquer le doigt. « Comme les roses », termina la mère, en calant la fleur dans les boucles de sa fille aînée.

Alice continuait à se promener dans les jardins en sautillant, Dinah à sa suite. Elle s'arrêta devant les rosiers blancs que sa mère s'évertuait chaque jour à entretenir avec attention. Elle les lorgna avec curiosité, ses yeux décrivant chaque courbure des pétales. Dinah se frotta en ronronnant contre ses jambes, impatiente, mais Alice l'ignora. Sa sœur Lizzie arriva auprès d'elle, habillée d'une nouvelle robe. Sentant sa présence, Alice lui demanda : « Tu trouves que je ressemble à une fleur ? »

Lizzie gloussa. « Non, certainement pas ! Toi tu sautes partout, comme une grenouille. »

Alice remarqua alors les froufrous blancs de la robe de Lizzie. Elle l'observa avec des yeux admirés. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel. La voir ainsi tout en blanc, aussi pure et douce qu'un nuage, elle ne put s'empêcher de la comparer aux jolis rosiers de sa mère. Lizzie était une rose, la dentelle de ses pétales se balançait au rythme du vent. La seule couleur qui ressortait de tout ce blanc était le rouge de ses lèvres voluptueuses. Un petit bouton de rose rouge.

« Maman a raison ! », dit Alice. « Tu es belle comme les roses. »

Lizzie sourit faiblement, avant de porter le regard sur les rosiers blancs. Elle fixa les fleurs avec lassitude, son sourire se rétrécit. « Elles manquent cruellement de couleur. », répondit-elle simplement.

La Reine de Cœur n'aimait pas les roses blanches. Cette couleur n'était pas en harmonie avec son château desséché, ses jardins ensanglantés, les viscères trainants de ses sujets. La Reine aimait les roses rouges. Aussi rouge que le velours de sa robe, aussi rouge que le sang des traitres auxquels elle prenait plaisir à couper la tête. La souveraine adorait défiler chaque matin au milieu des rosiers étendant leurs épines aussi envahissantes que ses tentacules chairs.

Les jardiniers tremblaient. Si l'on apprenait que des rosiers blancs ont été plantés par erreur, ce seraient leurs têtes qui seront semées dans les jardins. Les membres tremblants, ils cherchèrent un moyen de cacher le blanc des corolles.

« Alice ! Que fais-tu ? ». Le cri de sa mère fit sursauter Alice qui lâcha le pinceau mouillé de peinture, tombant sur son tablier.

Mrs Liddell se précipita sur elle, et récria une interjection en voyant la peinture rouge maculant ces rosiers. Le tablier d'Alice en était de même. Une tâche rouge au milieu du blanc laiteux du tissu. Mrs Liddell en perdit ses moyens. « Mais ma pauvre enfant ! Que diable te passe-t-il par la tête ? »

Alice se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds suite à sa bêtise, cachant le pot de peinture derrière son dos. Les gouttes vermeils remuaient et s'écoulaient au sol, trempant la pelouse d'une mare rouge. Après une réprimande à son retour, la nourrice força la petite fille à rentrer dans le bain.

Lizzie avait grossi les yeux en voyant l'état des roses. « Tu es folle ! », commenta-t-elle, avec son rire cristallin. « Tu savais bien que Maman allait te tuer. »

« Elles manquaient de couleur. », se justifia sa petite sœur, reprenant les mêmes mots que son aînée.

Lizzie secoua la tête devant tant d'espièglerie. « Et pourquoi les as-tu peint en rouge ? »

« Pour qu'elles aient la même couleur que tes lèvres. », répondit Alice. La grande sœur regarda d'abord la petite avec étonnement, puis lui embrassa le front avec tendresse.

Les rosiers peints furent déracinés. Mrs Liddell se fera une raison. À la place, on planta de nouvelles fleurs. Lorsque les bourgeons dévoilèrent leurs premières corolles, ils reflétèrent fièrement une belle couleur grenat. Et Lizzie les aimait. Au fil du temps, les roses rouges s'imposèrent au milieu des roses blanches. Comme la tâche de peinture sur le tablier d'Alice. Comme les douces lèvres au milieu du visage clair de Lizzie.

La figure de la Reine de Cœur se tordit de colère. Pourquoi les roses n'étaient-elles pas rouges ? Que signifie tout ce blanc dans son jardin ? Ses tentacules étranglèrent promptement la gorge des jardiniers. Sans aucune vergogne, elles arrachèrent leur tête qui girent au sol, le sang gicla sur les pétales blanches. La Reine arrêta aussitôt le massacre. La vue des roses saignant lui chavira le cœur. Elle détourna le dos et ordonna aux survivants de déplanter tous les rosiers. Plutôt la défloraison que la défloration. Au moins, le message avait été clair. Les prochaines roses seront rouges.

Rouge, joli rouge qui l'avait envoûté dès le premier regard sur elle. Délicat petit bouton de rose à semblant fragile qui s'épanouissait sur cette peau de porcelaine fine et blanche. Lizzie avait des lèvres délicieuses. Bumby voulait absolument les goûter. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas une miette. Elle les repoussa, lui et ses avances puériles, avant de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui. La rose a des piquants, elle ne veut pas se laisser apprivoiser.

Mais Bumby ne cessa de l'admirer.

Élancée, défilant dans les jardins, elle était la reine des fleurs, sa blancheur inspirant l'humilité, la pureté et l'innocence. À ses yeux, cette dentelle d'ivoire qu'elle portait presque à chacune de ses visites était un gage de loyauté. « Je suis digne de vous. » Quelle taquine, cette petite libertine ! Réticente aux premiers abords, en vérité elle jouait avec lui. Lizzie refoulait Bumby par dégoût, et pourtant, il le voyait, elle remuait les pans de sa robe pour l'aguicher davantage. Bumby en avait la conviction. La rose blanche le refusait pour mieux s'offrir à lui.

Déterminé, il n'abandonna pas, ses promenades dans le jardin des Liddell se firent de plus en plus fréquentes, suivant le parfum de la rose blanche, en quête de cueillir cette ravissante fleur. Dinah feulait, elle n'aimait pas sa présence. Il trimballait de la boue dans ses souliers.

La ruine s'imposait de plus en plus, inondant le Pays des Merveilles tout entier. Le Chapelier se noya dans la boue et la mélasse, déçu, s'écriant que ce thé était de très mauvais goût. Le train continuait à cheminer, direction les terres de la Reine. Et la Reine se terrait dans son château, à l'abri de la ruine. « Fermez les portes ! » ordonna-t-elle à ses gardes cartes. La Reine resta assise sur son trône avec orgueil et égoïsme. Jamais elle ne cédera sa place. Elle était maîtresse de ce monde, elle imposerait son autorité pour toujours. Les tentacules de chair s'échappèrent des murs du château et s'étendirent sur les briques pour effrayer l'envahisseur. Ils s'enroulèrent dans les roues du train, le faisant dérailler. Les ruines insidieuses crièrent de rage. La Reine de Cœur sourit. La ruine ne rentrera pas dans le château aujourd'hui.

« Sortez d'ici ! » Lizzie renvoya violemment le bouquet de fleurs au visage de Bumby. Des roses rouges écloses, belles, garnies. Et sensuelles. Encore une autre provocation de cet homme abject. Mais Lizzie ne faiblira pas. Les épines sortantes, elle referma la porte d'un coup sec et tourna la clé dans la serrure. Pourtant, Lizzie détestait fermait les portes, elle avait l'impression d'être un oiseau en cage.

Alice avait regardé les réactions de sa sœur avec inquiétude. Celle-ci abattue contre la porte avait le teint, habituellement clair, rougi par la colère. La petite fille serra son lapin contre sa poitrine, baissa les yeux vers les pétales écarlates écrasés à même le sol. « Tu n'aimes plus les roses rouges ? », demanda innocemment Alice d'une petite voix.

Lizzie lui envoya un regard courroucé, Alice ne comprit pas son emportement. « Je ne suis pas un jouet ! », lâcha sa grande sœur en crachant presque les mots. Face à son ton aigu, Alice recula et eût du mal à avaler sa salive. Son cœur se tordit davantage de douleur quand elle vit Lizzie s'écrouler en pleurs sur le lit. Alice en fut désemparée. Elle n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement, se reprochant d'avoir fait du mal à sa sœur chérie.

« Qui donc ose peindre ces roses blanches en rouge ?! », s'exclama la Reine avec fureur.

Alice stoppa son mouvement et cacha le pinceau derrière son dos. La souveraine agita nerveusement ses longs doigts acérés de chair fraîche, tandis que la jeune fille se balançait sur ses pieds, comme une enfant ne pouvant dissimuler sa bêtise. Le liquide écarlate et flasque qui imbibait les poils du pinceau s'écoula lourdement au sol, retombant près des cadavres des gardes cartes fraîchement égorgés. Le sang coulait à flot depuis leur gosier. _Du sang sur les roses blanches_.

Le visage de la Reine finit d'être décomposé. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux brillant communément d'une lueur cruel.

Alice s'était doucement approchée de la couche et posa sa petite main sur le genou de sa sœur. « Pardon Lizzie… »

« Qu'as-tu fait, Alice ? », ronronna le Chat, en ricanant de l'état dépravé de la Reine de Cœur.

Lizzie s'empara soudainement des épaules de la petite fille et la blottit fort contre sa poitrine remuée de spasmes. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment dans les cheveux noirs d'Alice, et son bouton de rose ne cessait de murmurer des plaintes. « Il voulait… Il voulait me faire faire des choses _horribles_… »

Une goutte de sang alourdit le pétale et fit pencher la rose blanche vers le bas. La Reine ne pouvait en voir davantage. « Tu seras châtiée pour ton insolence et ta _curiosité_. Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! », fit-elle sans lever le regard vers Alice. Le pétale blanc se décrocha de sa tige et se noya dans la ruine.

Le cours d'eau était plus clair que d'habitude. Et il faisait si beau. Alice n'attendit même pas pour retirer ses chaussures qu'elle plongea dans la rivière. Lizzie rit aux éclats, Maman allait encore se fâcher. Sa petite sœur ne cessait de perturber sa lecture sous l'ombrelle, à l'implorer de venir la rejoindre. Devant l'insistance de cette forte tête aussi bouillante qu'une théière, Lizzie concéda. Elle se débarrassa de son corset et de son jupon, révélant sa fine silhouette. Les deux sœurs s'amusaient, se jetant de l'eau l'une sur l'autre. La petite Alice se montrait plus vive et plus malicieuse. Lizzie était maintenant trempée jusqu'aux os. Dissimulé au loin, Bumby la dévorait des yeux. Les gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient sur sa peau suintante comme la rosée du matin sur les pétales d'une rose.

Elle était prête à la cueillette.

La nuit même, Alice prenait le thé avec le Chapelier et le Lièvre de Mars. Tandis qu'en secret, une ruine peignait une rose en rouge. Au loin, dans la nuit, les jardiniers chantaient une complainte funèbre.

_Peignons les roses en rouge_

_Et pleurons du fond du cœur_

_Ces tendres fleurs assassinées_

_Ce soir seront fanées._

Lizzie sentit une main froide se presser brusquement sur son bouton de rose, jusqu'à l'étouffement. Une autre lui palpa les pétales, sans honte, sans chasteté. La rose blanche a fleuri et elle saigne du rouge. Son jardin a été violé. La moisissure pollua ses tiges, le parasite fit faner ses feuilles. Le petit bouton de rose avait perdu ses couleurs. Son parfum s'évanouit. Il était maintenant invisible, vidé de tout son nectar. La ruine glissait sournoisement et l'enveloppait avec gourmandise, avant de se retirer, satisfaite, et de refermer le jardin à clé.

Puis Alice dut se réveiller. Le réveil fut brutal. La Reine de Cœur l'avait pourtant prévenue. Mais elle en a perdu la tête. Brûlée, inhumée, la rose blanche était en quête d'un autre jardin.

Pourquoi la Reine n'aime-t-elle pas les roses blanches ? Parce qu'elles sont trop jeunes, frêles et sottes. Orgueilleuses, elles croient tout savoir. Mais curieuses, elles veulent tout connaître. Et c'est ce qui les rend vulnérables.

Pourquoi la Reine les préfère-t-elle rouges ? Parce qu'elles sont mûres, fortes et majestueuses. Savantes, elles connaissent déjà la vie. Mordantes et agressives, leurs épines attaquent déjà et savent se défendre. Les roses rouges sont plus assurées que les roses blanches.

Alors pourquoi la Reine ne veut-elle pas les peindre en rouge ? Parce qu'elle connaît la douleur de la défloration. Et elle se refusait de l'infliger à son jardin. Car Lizzie ne voulait plus subir cette douleur. Car bien que belles, la couleur des roses reflétait leur erreur. Une transcendance inévitable subite par ces proies blanches, devenant des victimes rouges qui ont perdu la pureté qui les rendait autrefois si désirées et si fascinantes. Alors la Reine se fit la promesse que plus aucune rose blanche ne sera peinte en rouge. Quiconque oserait le faire subirait sa colère.

Lorsqu'Alice poussa le corps de Bumby hors du quai et vit ses boyaux traîner sur les rails, elle la laissa finalement fouler une dernière fois les couloirs de son château pour lui rendre sa couronne. Sans remerciement, sans cérémonie, la Reine la chassa ensuite pour de bon de son jardin. Elle laissa Alice s'insinuer seule dans sa folie, cette dernière fleur sauvage enfin en liberté traversant le Pays des Merveilles de _ses drôles de tiges_ à jamais. Le Chat de Cheshire lui avait avoué, plus jamais elle ne rentrera à la maison. Au moins, cette petite rose blanche était en sécurité à présent.

.

* * *

This is the end.

Voilà un petit OS sur Lizzie Liddell et sur son cruel destin. Ceci est un petit aperçu de ma vision (un peu foireuse *court se cacher*) sur l'opposition entre les roses blanches et les roses rouges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression ça fait un peu brouillon, qu'il manque quelque chose… Mais j'ai beau relire et relire, je n'arrive pas à modifier quoi que ce soit… *soupir* Qu'il est difficile d'être écrivain…

Les paroles en italiques sont issues de la chanson « _Peignons les roses en rouge_ » dans l'adaptation de **Disney** d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. Dans ce même film, les fleurs ont utilisé les termes « _drôles de tiges_ » pour désigner les pieds d'Alice.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)

Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce One Shot quelque peu biscornu, et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
